


Innocence

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis favors the child form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Louis has appeared as many things to Naoki. An old man, a child, a young man, an adult, a woman. A demon, a fallen angel. However, he favors the old man and the child simply out of habit.

This creates complications, because Louis and Naoki are sleeping together.

The first few times, Louis approached him as the adult or changed into the adult once it became clear that sex was in the cards. Then he appeared as the woman just for experimentation. The demon is far too large to be practical, and the old man, Louis has admitted, is not the most limber of forms.

That leaves-

Soft hands travel the insides of his thighs in an otherwise ordinary conversation, and Naoki starts a little. "You're not really going to," he says.

The child that is in reality far, far older than him smiles. "Why should I not?"

Naoki thinks about it. It looks completely wrong... wrong by the standards of a god he's abandoned and a culture he is no longer part of. Anyway, he knows that it's really ages-old Louis inside the body of that boy.

"Go ahead," he says.

Louis smiles wickedly. Those tiny hands soon unbutton his pants and make short work of his underwear, and quickly that wicked look is changed to one of concentration, an expression that better suits taking a test in school than getting him off. His hands can't cover much space, so Louis uses both at once, moving in a steady rhythm to bring him to full hardness.

"How is that?" he asks in his high voice.

"It's good," Naoki says. His voice wavers a little. "Really, really good."

Louis smiles again and leans in to kiss the tip. After traveling down the length of it once or twice with small kisses, he slides it into his mouth all at once as far as it will go.

Barely any of it fits. Naoki can feel the back of his throat almost immediately and moans loudly. He has no idea how Louis manages to keep from scraping him with his teeth, particularly when he starts humming cheerfully and he can feel the vibrations.

Naoki watches Louis, cheeks puffed up with the effort of fitting him inside, eyes shut but occasionally flickering open to meet his gaze, hands still moving over the length that can't be fit into his mouth. He watches, holding himself as still as possible so as not to choke him.

When he's done, sooner than he thought he would be, he watches Louis swallow, a tiny stream of come dribbling out of his mouth. He wipes it away for him.

Louis smiles. "I suppose you'll admonish me for being messy."

"Not really." Naoki shrugs, then looks curious. "Can you, in that form..."

His smile gets wider. "Why don't you find out?"

Louis is less than endowed as a child. He is also gifted with a dick that is bigger than Naoki when he's in his demon form, so it balances out in the end and Naoki feels no need to tease him about it.


End file.
